The Flavor Of A Reaper
by AmberBreath
Summary: Harmony thought she would get peace by becoming a Grim Reaper but surely, she bit more then she could chew and find herself in a spiral of office gossip,sexual tension and death scythes.
Everything seemed to be in slow motion as soon as Dark Matter's horn pierced through my chest. All the noises around me became silent, including the cries of my friends, the shouts of my brothers in arms. Particles of rainbow and black seemed in suspension in the air as Dark Matter vanished into nothing. The world tilting as I collapsed onto my side, my vision blurring, my breathing ragged as pain bloomed into my chest. I heard my heartbeat slow in my ears, the beats becoming far in between I struggled to breathe through the pain. I blinked then there was a tall human standing there. He wore a black suit from head to toe with a silver tie. He had luminescent toxic green eyes that were shadowed by gold, half-moon glasses. His long, snow white hair was kept into a neat ponytail with a few strands hanging in his face. He seemed to hold a half-moon garden hoe in one hand while the other held a small notebook.

" A human… they don't" I whispered painfully as he slowly approached, his shoes making no sound on the stony ground.

" oh but I'm no human my dear, I know the no human allowed policy of this place, I'm but a Grim Reaper, Sylvester Reynolds from Special Dispatch division at your service" He bowed with flourish. A grim reaper uh, I really was dying then.

"Harmony Sterling, first human to have been granted Equestrian citizenship after many, many years," He let out a surprise whistle, seeming genuinely interested. "perhaps that might play in your favor" the man said thoughtfully.

Maybe I would get a second chance? However, I found myself wondering if I truly wanted it. Not that I wouldn't be grateful but…the secret I've been keeping have been weighting on me for quite some time now. If it was to be revealed, I was better off dead…

" you're in luck Harmony, you living could be beneficial for the world, to this one at least" the man said cheerfully, as if he wasn't here to come and reap my soul. They must get used to it I suppose.

"I-I don't want it" I answered softly, my tongue feeling like lead as I laid my tired head down on the ground. The man's pale brows shot up into his hairline as his face portrayed surprise.

"Sorry, can you repeat dear?" The man asked, cupping a hand behind his ear to hear better as if he had misheard what I said." Didn't quite catch that" he said leaning closer to me.

I rolled my eyes as I drew a particularly painful breath, feeling like my life would end at any second now.

"I said I don't want it" I repeated firmly, wincing as pain bloomed into my chest, making me grunt and try to curl up. He looked down at me in surprise, eyes alight with confusion.

"Why not?" He asked, scratching his head with the handle of his hoe. " Most people would kill to have a second chance you know"

"Let's say that I have certain…condition that could endanger my life and the ones of the people around me. If I lose control of this condition it could lead to every ponies demise, so it's better that way, I can go with the thought that I did the right thing to protect my kingdom" each words felt like there was new holes being stabbed into my heart. They were painful but true, I had to go.

"Selfless even when dying, you truly are a gem my dear Harmony" The man said in an almost fond manner. "I can't argue with that can I?" He chuckled sadly, his brows furrowed in a frown.

"If you insist on me living, then can I become someone like you, I'll get my second chance and I won't be able to harm anypony since the condition will be gone" I tried to bargain, why was I even bargaining with a Grim Reaper, it was like making a deal with the devil.

"If that is your wish" The man said grimly, then raised his hoe over his head and struck down. A black veil suddenly came over me. My life flashed before my eyes, happy memories, sad memories, all defiling before my eyes like a film. Everything went dark after that.

I slowly regained consciousness and was immediately hit with a wave of vertigo as wind seemed to blow in my ears.

"Let go of me you mongrel! I've to bring her to the other side you piece of filth!" I heard Sylvester voice cry out over the whistling wind. A loud inhuman screech was heard and I passed out once more.

William T Spears wasn't a happy Grim Reaper at the moment. A woman had landed in dispatch but her cinematic record and documents were all missing. The supervisor felt a head ache coming on at the mere thought of all the paperwork this little ordeal would entail. He went to stand over the petite woman, preparing a pair of glasses for when she would awake, as blind as a mole. He saw her eyes flutter open, pale lashes fluttering over pale skin like butterfly wings. She blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the fuzziness. She then rubbed her eyes to make it go away but he knew that it wouldn't. He watched as her face contorted in frustration.

"Welcome to the Grim Reaper realm Miss" He greeted, growing impatient with her fussing. He finally was making his presence known to the woman, who in turn, squeaked in surprise and recoiled. " I am William T Spears, may I inquire what your name is, it seems like someone misplaced your documents" He introduced curtly as she glanced into his general direction, toxic green eyes blinking sluggishly.

"I'm Harmony Sterling sir" She greeted formerly, nodding her head politely." Is there a reason why I can't see?" She tilted her head, squinting, as if it would help her see the man before her better.

"Grim Reapers are incredibly near-sighted" He informed before taking her hand and deposing the glasses in them" You'll need these to see from now on"

He watched as the woman unfolded the branches of the glasses before slipping them onto her face, not before almost poking her eye out with one of the branches. She blinked and offered a small smile as she could finally see the man infront of her.

"Come now, we have much to discuss and little time to spare" He said, adjusting his glasses as he stood, helping the woman up out of curtesy. He started off towards the door, hearing her tiny footsteps hurrying behind him.

"First, you will choose the division you wish to work in" He began, producing a small pamphlet from a pocket in his suit and handed it to the white haired woman. "Afterwards, you'll be assigned a dorm for the duration of your studies for said division"

He noted that woman seemed to stop and stare at everything; her wide curious eyes would have been endearing if William had the patience or had any feelings for things that were called cute.

" Miss Sterling, I would appreciate that you pay attention, it's easy for one to get lost in these facilities so please stick close" He warned, annoyance coloring his tone, making the woman frown and meekly come stand next to him. They resumed their walk in a tense silence.

"You will be given a uniform, that is to be kept perfectly clean and pressed at all times, in no way should it be crooked or dirty" He continued as he made a brief stop at a desk to get a key and a book, they resumed their journey into the facility. "You are to be in class at 8 o clock sharp, no tardiness will be allowed unless given valuable reason" He said, handing over the book and key to the woman, who scrambled to grab them clumsily. They finally stopped infront of a large building. The tall man turned to the petite woman, whose eyes were roaming in the brochure.

"Have you made your choice?" He asked, trying not to sound impatient as he adjusted his glasses once more.

"I'll go with Dispatch agent" The woman said meekly, handing back the pamphlet. William felt surprised that a woman actually chose Dispatch. There was women in the Dispatch division but they were rare and far in between and they also tended to be looked down upon, even if their society was beyond advanced, well far more advanced than the human realm at least in this matter.

" very well, your uniform and death scythe will be delivered to you in the morrow and for now, I will leave you to get settled in Miss Sterling, see you in my class tomorrow at 8" With that the man turned on his heel and left, leaving the woman whispering' what an asshole" to herself.


End file.
